


The Interactions of Halfbreeds

by DalekAmy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Half Human Jim, M/M, Powerful Jim, T'hy'la, Telepathy, alien Jim Kirk, fun times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekAmy/pseuds/DalekAmy
Summary: Jim's mom is Cairn, a highly telepathic species that is actually from TNG.  Though I took some liberties.  He meets Spock and they pretty much hit it off.  How will Spock and Jim's relationship affect the happenings of the attack on Vulcan? Will Jim convince Spock to embrace his human side?





	1. Chapter 1

“NO, I told you, I don't need a doctor damn it I am a doctor!” A man, practically yelling, said as he was pulled from the bathroom.

“You need to get back to your seat” The woman told him. 

“I had one, in the bathroom, with no windows!” he responded angrily. 

“You need to get back to your seat now” at this point they were talking over each other, 

“I suffer from ethiaphobia, it means a fear of dying in something that flies” 

“Sir, for your own safety, sit down” now she was pissed, “or else I’ll make you sit down!” The man finally seemed to take a hint that she wasn't going to back off, he sat down, right next to Jim. 

“Thank you” she walked away as the man buckled himself in.Just then a voice came over the speakers, “this is Captain Pike, cleared for take off.” The man leans over towards Jim, looking a little ragged, “I may throw up on you” and Jim, a little concerned about him response, “I think these things are pretty safe.” 

“Don’t pander to me kid, one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds.A solar flare might pop up, cook us in our seats.Wait until you are sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you are still so relaxed when your eyeballs bleed.” At this point Jim was a little irritated, he had hoped that he would be able to turn his focus inward, at least for a few minutes, before being introduced to what he was sure would be a bustling campus.He had no intention of _accidentally_ giving people headaches because he hadn't had any time to prepare himself. Purposefully on the other hand…

“Space is disease and danger and darkness and silence.” 

“Well I hate to break this to you but Starfleet operates in space.” Jim responded as he watched the man pull a flask from his inside jacket pocket. 

“Yeah well I got no place else to go, my ex wife took the whole god damn planet in the divorce.All I got left is my bones.” He takes a sip and then proceeds to offer one to Jim. 

“Jim Kirk”

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy.” 

Jim hands the bottle back. 

“Why are you here?” Jim nearly jumps, not really expecting McCoy to ask him anything. 

“Uh, I guess cause rural Earth is not wildly friendly to people you aren't completely human…” 

McCoy glanced back over at him sharply, “Not completely human, what exactly are you then?” Jim turned back, looking straight ahead, trying not to smirk, and proceeded to poke McCoy sharply with his mind.Somewhat surprisingly the man physically jerked his head away. 

“Okay, I get it, a bit too telepathic for the farm hands, exactly how telepathic are you anyway?” Jim winked, “How telepathic do you want me to be?” 

“I’m not going to play games with you.” 

“You’re boring…” Jim pouted, as he turned his head back to McCoy his hair moved slightly, revealing the bulges in the side of his skull, “Ah, Cairn, no wonder they don’t like you. Not everybody is willing to welcome some kid poking around in their head willy nilly, specially cause y’all don’t know what the word ‘privacy’ means.” 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’ve got horrible bed side manner? Besides, I’m perfectly capable of controlling myself, I just don't always feel like it.” Jim barks out a laugh, at least McCoy doesn't seem terribly xenophobic, just sarcastic.Although he really couldn't be xenophobic if he intended to work on a starship as a doctor.He’d have patients from dozens of species.“Don’t worry, I won’t peek unless I get permission first, well… thats a lie, but only surface thoughts, and only if it won’t like, really piss you off.” McCoy eyes him suspiciously, “You best be careful, if I catch you looking at something you shouldn't be I’ll kick your ass.” 

“Noted” Jim responds, holding back a loud laugh. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

It had been almost three years since Jim had first met McCoy, or as he had come to call him Bones, and their friendship had grown considerably, turning into something of a brotherhood.It mostly consisted of Jim buzzing around, doing stupid things that required hypos to the neck while he simultaneously glanced through peoples minds casually, both to the benefit and dismay of Bones.The older man would always argue that Jim was invading peoples privacy by doing this, but Jim rebutted with the fact that one, it is very difficult for him to tune everyone out, and two, the things he learns are inconsequential.After all, instead of peering at their thoughts he could have just gone up and asked them and they probably would have willingly handed over the information.Besides, how could Bones argue when Jim helped him get dates? 

Life went on consistently like this without too dramatic of a change for a good length of time. Both the men were a mere 6 months from being assigned to a ship and they were eager, well, Jim was anyway. 

It was a cold February morning when Admiral Pike asked Jim to visit him in his office, a personal favor he had said.After wrapping himself in a scarf and a thick outer jacket Jim made the trek across campus to Pike’s office.After having to finagle himself through security and up a packed elevator he made it to the surprisingly large room. 

“Cadet Kirk, have a seat.” Pike said as he looked up from a report, reading glasses hanging off the tip of his nose.“I have a favor to ask you, and you don't have to say yes.” Pike removed his glasses as Jim unraveled the woolen scarf from his neck.“As you well know, there have been a limited number of Cairns that have attended this academy due to the cultural and communicative issues.However, the species is still a major player in the federation as their intergalactic economy booms.It is becoming more and more vital that our advanced linguistics personnel be able to respond to those Cairns who chose not to use vocal enhancements -” Jim interrupts the admiral as politely as possible, raising one hand into the air.“If you want me to interact telepathically with the advanced linguistics students in order to ensure they would be able to handle an encounter with others of my race, all you need to do is ask. I am perfectly willing.”Pike smiles, he has always appreciated the boldness Kirk possessed, even if it was sometimes obnoxious.“Your time would be much appreciated.As you may or may not know, Professor Spock is the primary advanced linguistics instructor and you will be working alongside him in order to prepare his class of 48 students.” He says, glancing down at a paper to his right.“The schedule will be sent to your padd, I believe the first class is in two days, at 5 pm.”Jim stands, holding out his hand to offer a hand shake, “Alrightly then, I look forward to it.” 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Those two days flew by, most of the time being spent with Bones, or in classes.At about 4pm the day of the first lesson Jim decided it would probably be better to be early for once, usually he slipped in the door in the last 30 seconds before a class started.He ended up arriving about 15 minutes early to the class, not entirely surprised to see Professor Spock at the front of the room. 

“Cadet, you are aware that there are no classes that begin at this time correct?” Jim felt a slow pounding start low in his abdomen, right where a Vulcan heart would be located, where Spock's was. For a moment he couldn’t speak, he was so tempted to just reach out and skim the surface of the mans thoughts, know if he could feel it too.But he also knew that the man would know immediately what he had done, and Vulcans are very private people. 

“Oh yeah, no I know.My name is Jim Kirk, I am the Cairn that is supposed to be helping your students become capable of understanding my kind.” Jim said, stepping down through the classroom to stand in front of the Vulcan.“I wanted to speak with you before the students arrived, just to get a feel for you so I can work with you better.I don't want you to feel like I am invading or being elitist or anything.Sometimes people who are telepathic find me irritating because I am much stronger than them telepathically.”The professor quirks on eyebrow up in a fashion that Jim finds rather adorable. 

“That would be illogical.Obviously there is a distinct difference between the telepathic capabilities of our respective species.In comparison I am significantly stronger than you physically.It is logical that we would have different advantages over each other due to the fact that we evolved on significantly different planets.” Jim smiled, it was good to know that the man was not intimidated by him as other telepathic people had been in the past. 

“I would like to inquire about your vocalization, it was my understanding that Cairns no longer have the physical structures necessary to produce sound due to their highly telepathic society.Yet you do not appear to be using a vocal enhancement device.” Jim could almost feel the curiosity pouring off the man. 

“yeah, my dad was human, mother Cairn.I do mostly take after my mother though.I have few characteristics that would give away that I am not full Cairn, the main one, obviously, being the fact that I do have fairly well formed vocal cords, which is handy.Though I didn't speak at all until I was almost 8 years old.”Spock nodded, satisfied for the moment, although he had many more questions brewing in the back of his mind. 

“I should also inquire as to how you intend to teach my students about how to communicate with other Cairns.” Jim jumped a slight bit, he had zoned out for a second looking at Spock. 

“Oh yeah, right, I thought in the beginning either you or I should give a little blurb about the species as a whole and then I will move into a generalized crowd touch.Just one idea, to get them used to how it feels to have someone reaching out into your head.It can be a little uncomfortable for a psi-null species.Then we can see how well they react, hopefully no one will pass out.” Spock looked up abruptly from the padd he had glanced down at, “Is that likely?” 

“no, I’ll be extra gentle the first time.Unfortunately an unprepared human can be damaged quite a bit by a Cairn by accident.But that is why we are doing this, to build up their tolerance.”

“That is correct.I would like to inform you in advance that there is one student in this class who has a tendency to be overly interested in telepathic peoples.Cadet Tayol Nemaya, she is a human who is surprisingly sensitive telepathically.She has, on multiple occasions, attempted to contact me telepathically despite my refusal.”Jim because very concerned at this, “Have you reported her?” 

“I have not as she ceased her attempts after 2.3 weeks when she realized I want not going to change my mind. However she may attempt unwanted contact with you.” Spock moved behind his desk to retrieve his padd “The Cadets should be arriving in approximately 2.4 minutes.Is there anything else that you wish to discuss before their arrival?”

“No, no, you?” 

“I am satisfied.”Just as he spoke a disheveled young man walked through the door. When heglanced up from his padd he became rather nervous as he realized he was the first student in the door. 

“Cadet, you are 2.2 minutes early.”

“I’m really sorry Professor,” the boy stuttered in reply, “Do you want me to wait outside?” 

“It would be illogical to force you to do that. Take your seat Cadet Mannen. Your presence was simply unexpected” Jim glanced back and forth between the two, smiling slightly, until the cadet finally took his seat.It was amusing to see the way that the man in front of him addressed his students, especially when that was juxtaposed with how he addressed Jim.

As the room filled Jim became more eager to start, by the time the bell actually rang he was barely restraining himself from bouncing up and down with excitement. When the automatic doors shut and a beep rang out signifying the beginning of class it was Spock who addressed the class first. 

“As you are aware, we have come to the conclusion of our last unit of Klingon and are now moving swiftly on to what may be one of the most, painful, communication methods for you to master.Cairn.To dispel any confusion before the lesson commences I would like to give you a brief overview of the species.They are the only intelligent life on their planet, a small class M planet near to the center of the Cadarian cluster, however there is another planet in the solar system that contains a species capable of telepathy via physical contact.The members of the Cairn species have little to no ability to vocalize due to their highly advanced telepathic abilities.Of the corporeal beings in the universe, they are by far the strongest telepaths, which can make it difficult for them to interact with psi-null species.Over the next 2 months in this class you will learn how to be able to listen to a Cairn without damaging your minds.Those of you who are able to master this will have priority placing when it is time for ship assignment.With this in mind, I encourage you to be careful, especially those of you who have a natural psi abilities as you will be interacting with one of the universes strongest known corporeal telepaths.I do not use these words lightly.Our guest for this unit is Cadet Kirk. Would you like to say a few words before beginning Cadet?” Jim sprang up from his seat in the front row where he had been watching Spock rather intently. 

“Of course,” Jim said as he came up next to Spock, “Hi, my name is James Kirk, you can call me Kirk I guess, I am in my third and final year on the command track, and I am half human half Cairn.Although I dramatically favor my Cairn heritage.The only human characters I possess is, of course, my voice.Cairns have only vestigial vocal cords that are incapable of producing sounds because they are too underdeveloped.I, on the other hand, have fairly well functioning vocal cords.”Jim laughed lightly, folding his hands behind his back in a way that mirrored the Vulcan next to him.“I like to think I got the best of both species.For those of you who had done some research on telepathic species I register as a delta-E on the psi-capable scale, impressive but not extraordinary.The scale starts at alpha-A through G which covers species that require touch to communicate telepathically, beta-A through G which covers primary level non-tactile telepaths and empaths, prime example being Betazoids, and then delta-A through G covers the secondary level of non-tactile telepaths such as Cairns.The average Cairn is usually delta-C or D, although it is not unheard of for the stronger members of the species to be E or F.” He turns slightly to face the Professor, “Would you mind it I ask where you fall Professor?”He asked, lowering his voice a bit. 

“Seeing as it a is a logical question you have permission Cadet, I register as an alpha G.” Spock tilts his head slightly in Jim’s direction as Jim lets out a low whistle.“That’s impressive, don’t most Vulcans register as alpha-E?” 

“That is correct Cadet.” Jim can totally see the edge of his mouth twitch up in a shadow of a smile.Jim struggles to stop his heart from racing too fast, so with a cough he turns back to the students.“For those of you who have had experiences with interacting with others who are telepathically capable, I guarantee that you have not ever had an experience with someone as powerful as I am.Cairns often find it very very difficult to be around as many people as live in a city like this while holding themselves back.If we didn’t restrain ourselves people that are psi-null could be damaged by us just being around.Because of this there are very few Cairns that ever leave the home system, and only 3 have every worked in Starfleet. Of course I have trained at length from a very young age to be able to button down my ability so to speak. So you don't have to worry about me.”Jim rocked back and forth on his feet, heel to toe and back again, hands stuffed in his pockets.“Some of you may have noticed that throughout my little speech a bit of pressure, or maybe even pain, has been building in your heads.That’s me,” He gave a little wave, ” I’m letting down my walls a bit to reach out to you. I bet the professor here new the moment I started, he has been thinking about the memo he received this morning about his suggestions about improvements to the Enterprise, the new flag ship that is being built right now.I like your suggestions Professor, I would agree that the movement of the thermonuclear regulator cuplink from inside the warp core engine to out of it would both improve the efficiency of the engine as well as allow personnel to access the regulator with more ease.We should talk about that later, I have some things to add.” Jim grinned up at Spock, the Vulcan being almost 20 centimeters taller than Jim. 

“Affirmative Cadet.” The Vulcan responded and Jim realized with a start just how close together they were standing so as he continued to address the students he stepped forward slightly. 

“I’m sorry if my presence in your minds causes you discomfort or pain, but trust me, you will be glad that you have had this experience once it is over.You do not want to be stuck with a nonverbal Cairn trying to talk to you only to be knocked out by them.By the end of this it shouldn’t hurt anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost four weeks since Jim had first begun to work with Professor Spock’s class and the pounding in his chest had only gotten stronger.It had been obvious to him what it had been from the moment it had begun.It was the call of his mate, his forever.It was an experience that not every Cairn had, only about 1 in 50,000 would every feel it.The pounding of someone else’s heart in your chest.Some Cairns had their hearts on the left, some on the right.Your mate was always the opposite of you, Jim’s was on the right, the opposite of a human.It was because of that, and the fact that he spent his whole life on Earth, that he thought that if he ever met his forever they would be human.But the pounding he was feeling now was not on the left side of his chest where a human heart would be, it was down farther, closer to the bottom of his rib cage right where a Vulcan’s heart would be.Not that there had ever been any doubt.It had been obvious from the start that it had been Spock that he was feeling.Not that he knew how the fledgling connection was affecting the Vulcan, or how he would react if Jim tried to talk to him about it. He had never heard of any Cairns finding their match in a Vulcan before.Unsurprisingly Jim had been having trouble focusing on anything else than this current dilemma and it was what he was thinking about on his walk from the dorms to Spock’s classroom.Moving on muscle memory and not really paying attention to where he was going he bumped straight into another student as soon as he came through the door. 

“Oh wow, sorry, guess I wasn’t paying enough attention.” He apologizes laughing it off. 

“Oh its totally okay, I was actually looking to talk to you a bit about private lessons sir.” The girl was really standing quite close to him and she reached over to touch his upper arm. “Uh, don’t worry, we will be moving into working in small groups tomorrow.No need for private lessons, and you don't have to call me sir ya know, Kirk or Cadet is fine.” He tried to back up a bit but the girl wouldn't let go of his arm, “Oh, I can call you Jim right? of course I can.” Despite the fact that Jim tried to interrupt her to let her know he would much rather her not call him by his first name she completely ignored his attempts and just kept talking. “I know that eventually we are going to move on to one on one but everyone here is taking so long and I’m ready! I’m sure you have noticed that I am not psi-null like literally everyone else in this class. I really don’t want to have to wait for them.Besides you are totally interested in giving me private lessons aren't you!” She rambled on as she began to press herself closer to Jim pushing her chest out to emphasize it which was making Jim very uncomfortable.“No sorry no I hadn’t noticed…” The girl looked a little put out for a second but quickly recovered. 

“I guess there is just too many people in this room to pick one out, that’s okay, I forgive you.I’m sure that as soon as private lessons begin you will be… impressed, with my abilities” Her grin was back as she trailed her free hand down his stomach coming down and grasping firmly around his groin. 

 

“Cadet Neyama!” Spock’s deep voice echoed powerfully around the room causing the girl to jump away from Jim a bit, “Your behavior is highly inappropriate, it is against both federation law and academy regulation to touch another being in such a way without explicit consent.” Spock stalked up the stairs towards the two cadets.Nemaya scoffed, “Don’t pretend you don't want me Kirk.” At this Spock physically put himself in-between the Nemaya and Jim.“I find that highly doubtful seeing as his mind was practically screaming out to me in a panic due to your actions.You are dismissed and are not permitted to attend this class again.Nor any other classes that I teach.In addition I will be filing a motion to expel at the earliest opportunity.” The girls mouth just dropped open in shock, but her expression quick shifted to one of extreme anger as she turned and marched out of the door.In that moment Jim was incredibly happy that the class didn't start for another 15 minutes which meant none of the other students had arrived yet.With this thought Jim leaned against a nearby wall and sank to the ground.Spock immediately knelt down in front of him with a surprising amount of concern on his face.“Do you need assistance Cadet?” Although Jim could hear him he wasn't really registering what was going on.His mind caught up in the memory of the last time someone had done something like that, on Tarsus IV.And what had happened next, his mind had burst out of his flawlessly maintained walls effectively scrambled the man’s brain like an egg as Jim’s self preservation instincts took control.He had been a guard who had said that if Jim didn't let him do what he wanted he would kill the boy, but as the man slumped suddenly to the ground Jim had wished he had just complied. 

“Cadet Kirk!”

 

“JIM” 

 

As Jim jerked back to the present he scrambled away from Spock, “Get away, get away, I don’t want to hurt you. Get away from me.” It was hard to breathe, air coming in and out in gasps,“please” he said weakly.But Spock didn’t go anywhere.Staying low as to not appear threatening Spock inched his way towards Jim. 

“Jim, Jim please look at me.” His voice faint and soft, the opposite of how he had spoken to Nemaya just moments ago.Jim glanced up, bright blue meeting soft chocolate brown. “I am unharmed, while your outburst was powerful it was by no means painful or damaging to me. You have nothing to fear.I am not leaving you.” 

As the words registered Jim folded himself into Spock’s out held arms, burying his face into the Vulcan’s shoulder, pressing against the black regulation uniform. 

“Perhaps it would be best if we relocated to my office to allow you some privacy?”

Jim nodded slightly, face still buried in Spock’s shoulder.The Vulcan helped Jim up, placing a half on the back of his shoulder to lead him to his office.Spock guided Jim gently to a surprisingly soft syth-leather couch along one wall and said softly but firmly, “I will be back in 1.38 minutes, do not worry.” 

Jim didn’t, as Spock walked back out into the classroom he curled himself into one of the corners of the couch and began to work on reining himself in.Although Spock had said that the outburst a few minutes previous had not hurt him Jim found it hard to believe that it was comfortable for Spock to be practically bombarded with Jim. 

Spock walked quickly back into the classroom just in time to see several students pass through the door.“Class has been canceled today due to exigent circumstances, do not expect this to be a common occurrence.I will be sending a notification to the rest of the cadets with this information as well as an assignment that is expected to be done by class on Monday.” He typed on his padd as he spoke, choosing to ignore the shock on his students faces.“Cadet Zimmerman, please stand outside the door to this classroom until the final attendance bell rings to notify any students that will undoubtably fail to check their padds in the next 7.14 minutes.Thank you.” As he finished sending out his assignment he placed the padd back in the drawer of his desk and turned to reenter his office.Finally, it seemed, his students unfroze and Cadet Zimmerman blurted out, “What happened sir? Are you okay?” Spock turned back to the student, hands folded behind his back.He had not anticipated this when he had given James his time estimate.“I am adequate Mr. Zimmerman, there is simply a matter of extreme importance that requires my attention at the moment.It is a private matter.” 

“Of course, sorry sir, see you Monday sir.” Zimmerman said as he backed out of the classroom with the other cadets. 

As Spock reenters his office he sees the look of pained concentration on Jim’s face and immediately realizes what he is doing.“Perhaps it would be advisable to ‘allow your mind to breathe’ so to speak, until you have rested and recovered.” He said as Jim again lost his grip and his mind ballooned outward. 

“Fuck, this is ridiculous, I should be able to control this. You shouldn’t have to withstand what is basically a tidal flood of me.”He slouched back into the couch defeated.“I am not ‘withstanding’ anything Jim.On the contrary I find that your presence surrounding me has only a slight comforting effect. Surrounding but not touching or influencing me in any significant way.” Spock responds as he sits down on the couch next to Jim.The man turns to look at him, eyebrows drawn together, “Really? That’s not how people normally respond to me losing control.” This information caused Spock’s mind to jump to the pulsing in his head that he hypothesized was the first golden thread of a bond between the two of them.One he hoped would someday grow. 

“On this topic I would like to address the telepathic pulse that I have been feeling ever since you entered my classroom for the first time 3.725 weeks ago. For the first 5.9 days it was dull and only present while you were within sight, however as the days have progresses the pulse had become more consistent and more difficult to ignore. Over the past 8.26 days it has been present regardless of how how close or far you are from me. I am unaware of how much you already knew about this connection and therefore wished to bring to your attention as you have not yet addressed it.If you wish to discuss this at another time that would be adequate as well.” At this point Jim is staring intently at his hands, folded in his lap. 

"I apologize for any discomfort or distraction this link has caused you, I was aware that you most likely could feel it to some extent although I admit I never imagined the connection was growing that quickly." Spock leaned forward speaking softly. 

"It has caused me no discomfort, on the contrary the presence of this pulse has been rather… soothing." 

Jim glances up hopefully, "It's a primary bonding link, if you hadn't already figured that out. As we spent more time together it has linked us together more and more. It's my heart beat, that's what you are feeling." Jim offers a small smile to Spock, hastily adding, "Of course if you don't want the bond all we have to do is avoid each other and the pulse will weaken until it is gone, it's up to you." 

"I do not have any reason to terminate the bond, although I am curious as to how it will change over time. I have spent some time researching this topic and have found little information. For example I was unaware that the pulse was your heartbeat." Spock felt the corners of his lips curve upward minutely as he watched a grin spread across Jim's face. 

"It's hard to know exactly how fast the bond will progress because it's different for different people, but the classic progression is the heart beat first and then we will begin to form what is almost like strands of a bond between us. It's pretty similar to a Vulcan bond, except it doesn't solidify until... Well... The relationship is... Consummated so to speak." Kim's face begins to flush a bit under the watchful eyes of the Vulcan sitting next to him. "Of course it is possible for Cairns to have, like, casual relationships with people without a bond forming, it won't snap into place until both the participants of the bond are satisfied and happy both emotionally and physically." Jim let's put a small nervous laugh, "Of course at that point, assuming the bond progresses that far, it allows for continuous communication regardless of distance. Well, within reason. I doubt it would work if we were in different galaxies, but particularly strong bonded pairs can communicate between planets, depends on the planets and the people. It's also pretty much unbreakable at that point, so, there isn't really any kind of divorce. Though it's almost unheard of for bonded couples to not want to be bonded any more." Spock's head was brimming with questions, but he decided to start with what seemed like the simplest to answer. "I assume you have been aware of my heart beat as well?" A small laugh spilled from Jim's lips. “Yeah… yeah, I have been feeling it day and night since I walked into your classroom for the first time. It's slower then I thought it would be, very comforting I will admit."Jim placed one of his hands right over the spot where he could feel the Vulcan’s heart; Spock felt his head tip ever so slightly to the left, "You have felt it with such consistency while I have not?" 

"Yeah," Jim sighs, "it's probably because my kind is more adept at communicating telepathically without physical contact while your species isn't. It would probably strengthen considerably if you touched my skin." Despite Spock having held Jim, skin to skin contact had been avoided, mostly due to Jim not wanting to violate Spock’s boundaries.He placed one hand lightly on Spock’s knee, palm up. Being forward without being forceful. A neutral move, Spock believes, to encourage him without making him feel like he has to comply. Nevertheless he stretches out his hand, placing it delicately over the other mans. As soon as the contact is initiated the pulse changes dramatically, what had previously been a light thumping in the back of his mind was now a physical throbbing in his chest, far above where his heart was located. "Can you always feel my heart in this manner, throbbing low in your abdomen?" Jim smiles, warm affection flooding his face as he watched the wonder blooming in Spock's eyes, "yes, and I always will. Your heart beating next to mine, it's a bit cheesy I know." Jim's eyebrows furl together, "I don't know if you will ever be able to feel my heart without physical contact like this. You might, as the bond progresses, or you might not. I'm not sure a Cairn has ever found their forever in a Vulcan before. I can ask the elders though." Spock quirks an eyebrow, "Found their forever?" Jim laughs, a bit embarrassed, "yeah, that is what it's called when two people are ‘pulled together by their hearts’, at least, that's the best way to put it in standard. It is kind of a feeling, a love so deep time no longer matters. I can show you, if you want?” Spock's mind jumps at the opportunity to fully understand what the future could hold. 

"Of course" he replies, a little too quickly. "Perhaps we should relocate to somewhere more private? Only if you are in adequate control to be in contact with others.” Phrased like a statement, spoken like a question, Jim suspects Spock speaks like that a lot. 

"Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just talking with you has helped a lot actually.” Jim replies, scrambling clumsily into a standing position.“Lead the way” He says with a grin. 

 

Spock walks rather quickly, across the courtyard and toward the edge of campus where his apartment is, Jim trailing behind him. When they arrive at the front of the building Jim realizes he has been so lost in thought that he did not even realize they had left campus. The building was a cylinder with curiously circular windows and was made of stone, a dark grey speckled with shades of white and black. Reaching out to touch it Jim realizes that the stone is real, not replicated, the building must be at least 300 or 400 years old. After walking up to the apartment he watched as Spock keyed in a code, 3141592. "I trust you will find the code easy to remember." Spock says over his shoulder as he opens the door, Jim laughs behind him, "of course.“ 

They hang up their bags on the rack to the left of the front door and Jim removes his outer Cadet uniform top, leaving him in bright red pants and a black short sleeved undershirt, Spock follows suit, removing the over garment. Surprise flits through Jim as Spock reached out and wraps his long fingers around Jim's wrist, leading him to a large sofa. They sit beside each other, shifting their torsos to face each other. For a minute Jim remains silent, looking at Spock's hand wrapped delicately around his wrist. But then he glances up, almost like coming out of a trance, and grins, "Where were we?" 

"I believe we were discussing forever." Jim sighs. "right, it's a little hard to explain, and while I can show you what it means, I can't really give the full picture, with all of the depth it deserves, cause I have only ever experienced the phenomenon second hand." Spock considers his words for a moment, "Subsufficient data is an improvement over a lack of data all together." Jim laughs, "fair enough." 

Jim reaches up, "it may be easier for you if there is a more direct physical connection, if that’s alright?" Spock moves his head in a slight nod as Jim's hand rests itself on the back of his neck, pulling him forward lightly to press their foreheads together. 

"Just until you get accustomed to me being in your head so completely, it is safer this way. I don't want to overwhelm you." As their head touch together Spock can feel Jim reaching out and in turn he eagerly does the same."Careful," Jim whispers aloud, " I am not Vulcan." Just as the words slip from his lips he slides effortlessly into Spock's mind and Spock is flooded with him.His presence is stronger than anything Spock has ever experienced, it swallows him, like a current pulling him into the depths of the ocean. This is so different than the light brushing contact of Jim’s mind while they were in Spock’s office. Suddenly the images begin to burst through, ideas of two people as one, of infinity, of a single nanosecond, of the brightest white shine of a supernova the moment it first explodes, of the indescribable darkness of a black hole as it consumes all that is near, of everything in between, and of a love that spans it all. Time slows to a stop and at the same time rushes forward at breakneck speed.And he watches, feels, these ideas collide into one. The life the man in front of him dreamed for them, a love Jim believes they can have. Jim pulls away slowly, and Spock begins to become aware of himself again, how his breath has quickened and the thudding of two hearts in his chest. Finally he opens his eyes to find that Jim's forehead is still pressed against his own, cerulean eyes looking back into his own chocolate brown ones. 

"I fail to understand how that could not be adequately explanatory." He finds himself whispering, Jim laughs breathlessly, "You okay?" 

"I am more than adequate." Jim laughs, "I didn't want to hurt you, in the classroom the connection I made with the students was... very shallow, only simple ideas can be passed along that way. But it is all that a Cairn would ever need to do to communicate in an everyday kind of way. What I just showed you was much too deep for that, which is why I needed to initiate the full deal so to speak. I thought if we were in more direct contact it would allow you to interact with my presence better, in the future, as you get used to how that works, physical contact won't be necessary any more. It is more of a precaution anyway." Their foreheads are still pressed together, Spock leans forward slightly, brushing their noses together. "I am having difficulty seeing how I will ever become adequately ‘used’ to you inside of my mind in that manner.It is, intoxicating."There lips mere centimeters apart. 

"Just the first few times...” Jim moved away, separating their foreheads suddenly almost as if he had just realized they were still pressed together. His hand rested on Spock's neck just a moment longer, reluctant to pull away. Spock found himself missing the warmth almost immediately as the hand falls to Jim’s lap, twisting itself together with its counterpart. 

“There is no need to feel nervous Jim.” Spock says as he nudges Jim’s chin up with his finger, “What is on your mind?” Jim sighs, sinking backwards into the couch. 

“Honestly, I haven't believed this would happen to me in years.I’m damaged Spock, you deserve better.I’ve done… bad things, hurt people.The last thing you want is to be inside of my head… permanently.I don’t want you to feel like you have to pursue this.”Spock leaned forward slightly, bringing his hand up to rest against the side of Jim’s cheek, noting how oddly comfortable he felt touching the man in front of him.“There is nothing you could possibly say that would cause me to push you away. I have been drawn to you since you first walked into my classroom at 4:42 pm, 3.725 weeks ago.Not simply due to the pulse, but rather in no small part due to character traits I find appealing in you.You are… jovial, spirited, and energetic.While also possessing extreme intelligence in addition to you telepathic prowess.Which I do not hesitate to admit is surprisingly… alluring. I have found myself ‘falling’ for you as humans say, long before I researched the pulse, before I knew its meaning.It is not our fledgling bond that has encouraged me to bring you to my home, it has been you.I find myself eager to learn more about you, including that which you are reluctant to share in this moment, and the cause of your ‘outburst’, as you called it, 42.7 minutes ago.” Jim tilts his head lightly pressing into Spock’s hand, “Regardless, you would be incorrect to assume that I myself do not also posses some ‘baggage’ so to speak.” Mischief twinkles softly in Jim’s eyes as he attempts to lighten the mood a bit.“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”Spock, choosing to ignore the innuendo, replies, “I believe you would say, ‘that is only fair’” a slight uptick in the corner of his mouth as he arranges his fingers along the meld points on Jim’s face.Just as he closes his eyes to begin the meld Jim reaches up and pulls the hand off his face, “I have a better idea, but first, I need to ask how comfortable you are with me being much closer to you than I am now?” Spock opens his eyes to assess Jim’s face for signs of mischief, but there are none. 

“I have no objection, although I am unsure as to what you mean.” 

Jim laughs, “I mean, would it be alright if I did this?” He asks as he slides one leg over Spock’s lap and settles himself on top of the black clad thighs.“I suppose this is acceptable,” Spock responds after a minute, barely daring to breathe as Jim’s face is again mere centimeters in front of his own.When Spock had held Jim earlier it had been out of necessity and a desire to provide comfort, this was somehow dramatically different. 

“Good” and with that Jim’s arms snake around him, one wrapping around his torso, the hand landing right below his shoulder blade, while the other travels upwards as the hand buries itself in the soft silky hair on the back of his head.Jim pulls him close, pressing his cheek against Spock’s.“What about this?” It takes a minute for Spock to acclimate himself to this new idea of closeness as he has difficulty remembering the last time he was willingly this close to another being.Regardless, Jim waits patiently for Spock to adjust, and when he does Spock mirrors Jim’s movements and the placement of his arms. 

“I find this most pleasant.” As Spock’s right hand combs through Jim’s golden tufts the link between them solidifies and Spock is once again lost in Jim. 

 

The exchange is both too rapid and too slow, seconds stretch into hours and minutes compress into fleeting glances.And they share everything. At first the communication is tentative, the good memories, Jim’s fifth birthday, his mother swinging him around in the air.Spock's first meeting with his clan’s elder, his mothers joy of learning how telepathically talented her son was.And slowly but surely, the memories grow darker, Spock’s struggle with coming to terms with being both human and Vulcan, a being without a home.Jim shares his experiences with Frank growing up, the pain of his mother pulling away from him as he began to look more and more like his human father.The fight in the learning bowl at the Vulcan school when Spock was 10, leaving him with a faint scar above his right eyebrow.The communication picks up pace and before long they have shared their whole lives, the good and the bad, except one bit, a few years of Jim’s adolescence has been left out, and as soon Spock begins to realize this a feeling of panic spreads through him rapidly, a warning of what is to come.And then the emotions are gone, all that is left are images, one man standing tall above the rest, the order to kill, blood, famine, screaming children as they watch their families get torn to pieces.Running, hiding, a forest, children whose bones stick out much too far for them to even look alive, a hunger that is all consuming.A soldier with a sack of potatoes, the sound of a phaser going off, a rock in a hand covered in blood, the soldier slumped on the ground, blood gushing out of his skull.A large man grabbing hold, unwanted touching, reaching to undo Jim’s pants, a scream with no sound just before the man succeeds causing him to fall to the ground.A bloodless kill, all in the mind.Contradicting the previous.But it is all blank, like watching a slideshow, there are no emotions.So Spock digs, he reaches out, arms open, offering Jim as much comfort, and to his own surprise, love, as he can muster. And just like that the dam breaks, and out comes a flood of anger and pain and confusion and guilt and guilt and guilt.Because he had survived, when so many others had not.Because he had killed to survive, was he really worth the lives he had taken? Spock takes it in, and wraps Jim in a blanket of warmth, acceptance, and love; and for a while they remain just like that, wrapped in each other’s minds, seeking comfort for the wrongs committed to them.At first slowly, and then all at once, Jim pulls away, and Spock is left reeling.For a minute or two there is nothing, he is trapped in the space between his mind and Jim’s. 

“Spock, Spock…, SPOCK!” and he is back, blinking in the light. Jim’s tear tracked face is right in front of him, a hand on each of his shoulders. “That was exactly what I was afraid was going to happen, that was a mistake…” In that moment Spock reaches out cupping Jim’s cheek and the back of his head with his hands. And he kisses him.Firmly yet softly, gathering all the passion and affection that he had felt during their exchange and offering it all up to Jim.Their lips fit together perfectly, moving in tandem, just feeling together.When he finally pulls away Spock gathers Jim up in his arms, “No, ashayam, there has been no mistake, I am uninjured, I am here.You are safe, you are not alone, and you never will be again.” The blonde shakes against him, left over tremors from his moment of panic.As Jim calms Spock glances out the window only to realize that they have been withdrawn from the world so long it has become night.“I think, perhaps, it is time for sleep ashayam.Would you object to sharing a bed with me?” Jim lifts his head to look into Spock’s tender eyes as the Vulcan wipes away his tears.Jim nods as Spock rises, Jim securely held in his arms, and makes his way into the bedroom.The large bed is draped in black sheets, the room painted a orange red.They remove their trousers, their shoes having long since been abandoned, and nestle themselves under the pile of thick, soft blankets waiting for them on the bed. A pleasant close to an emotional rollercoaster of a day. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jim woke slowly, pleasantly warm on what was most likely a very cold morning.As he became more lucid the previous days events rushed back to him. As did the realization that he was tangled together with Spock, his head pillowed on the Vulcan’s chest. 

“Good morning ashayam.” Spock whispers as Jim buries his face in Spock’s thin black undershirt.He slips one hand under the shirt, fingers dancing up Spock’s side causing him to shiver.Jim grins, lifting his head so that he can kiss the Vulcan quickly. “Good morning.” He then shifts himself so he is once again sitting atop the Vulcans lap. Hips pressed to hips, he slowly works his hands up under Spock’ shirt, exploring the lean muscle and soft, pale skin he finds. He tears his eyes away from the soft trail of thin black hairs that extends up from beneath the Vulcan’s boxers to meet his eyes.Images flash from one head to the other of two black shirts together on the hard wood floor and the ghost of the feeling of soft lips pressed against firm muscle.Spock's hands immediately shift from where they were resting on the bed up to grasp the edge of the mans shirts, tugging it gently over his head.He then sat up slightly to allow Jim to do the same to him.As he comes back down to rest among the pillows Jim comes down with him, pressing their chests together.Spock lets out nearly silent groan as Jim’s lips play with the sensitive skin on his neck, but he know Jim hears him because he can feel the grin pressing into the flesh along the side of his jaw.Suddenly Jim’s teeth lightly take hold of that little bit of skin right behind his ear and Spock can’t help but arch his back up in response.With a low growl Spock flips them over, trapping Jim beneath him as the man let out a breathless laugh.Their lips connect momentarily before Spock shifts down to explore the smaller mans chest.Pale, viridian tinted fingers work their way across the heaving golden skin, pausing momentarily at the nipples.Lips and tongue quickly follow.The two spent several more minutes exploring each others upper bodies before they came to rest together, tangled up in the sheets. 

"Today is Saturday right?" Jim murmured, fingers trailing down Spock's hairless chest. 

"That is correct.In addition I have no duties that require attention that can not wait until Monday." Jim sighed with a smile, "We can just stay here for a bit right? In bed..." 

"If that is what you desire, of course." Spock tightened his arms around Jim and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Jim smiles into Spock's shoulder, "Who knew Vulcans were such cuddle bugs" Spock shifts under him slightly, "I too find it surprising that I am comfortable with and desire your physical closeness for such extended periods of time.I have never experienced such a desire before." One of Spock's hands absent-mindedly massaging Jim's hip. "You invoke such dramatic and fascinating reactions within me. Phenomena that I have yet to truly understand." Jim was silent for a moment, just lying their as emotions that were not his own washed over him. "You feel so human, but also, inhuman." Spock might as well have outright laughed as a small gush of air left his lungs. " As I am both human and Vulcan is this not to be expected?"Jim could literally feel the amusement bleeding out from Spock and into him everywhere they touched. "I mean, yes, but I feel like in me there are no duel sides, I feel like all parts of me are both human and cairn. And I can't find the split. But as I listen to you the sides are so distinct, your thoughts are so Vulcan but your emotions so human. But somehow they fit together so perfectly, like little puzzle pieces."Jim whispered, kissing a trail across Spock's shoulder and up the side of his neck, "It really is incredible, your mind, beautiful. Especially when your shields are down." It was the first time in years that Spock's mind had been left to think and feel without restriction, he felt safe with Jim. 

They spent most of the rest of the day like that, exploring how they fit together, until they were interrupted by Jim's padd going off. 

_Shockingly_ , it was Bones. 

"Good god man, where the hell have you been? And what the hell happened with the hobgoblin’s class? All anyone on campus can talk about is that it got canceled yesterday. I'm sick of hearing about it." Bones was in his dark blue hospital scrubs, probably on break when he called. "Afternoon to you too Doctor cheerful." Jim was slumped against the back of the sofa in Spock's living room having persuaded the Vulcan to lie down on it to rest his head in Jim's lap. Jim had bribed him with a scalp massage. One of his hands was buried in Spock's hair while the other held up the padd so that Bones could actually see Jim's face. 

"Where are you? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Bones always sounded so pissed, Jim sometimes wondered how that effected his blood pressure. But he wasn't the doctor so who knows. "I'm at a friends apartment, and I haven't had a decent enough reason to put on a shirt yet today so I haven't. Besides, why do you care where I am, I thought you had a date last night with that cute nurse, what was her name again?" Jim lazily tried to turn the conversation away from himself. "Stop it, we both know you know it was Christine and we both also know that you are making such a pathetic attempt at trying to distract me that it’s embarrassing. Where are you? What friend of yours doesn't live in a dorm?" 

“It really doesn't matter Bones” Jim sighed, this wasn't going to work. 

“Jim, if you don’t tell me where you are I’m going to tell Chekov that you know all about his dream about Hikaru and how you told me, and Liams, and Davidson, when you were drunk.” Bones was pulling out the heavy guns. 

“That’s just cruel Bones, Pavel doesn't need to be embarrassed like that, he's like 16 or something.” He wished Bones wasn't giving him such a dirty look. 

“Fine, asshole” Jim tipped the screen down so that Bones could see Spock’s face.Jim thought fondly that this was a very nice image, Spock had closed his eyes and tuned out the conversation when it had first began.His head was tilted slightly towards Jim and his hair was sticking out in all different directions because of Jim’s hand playing in it. 

“What the fuck Jim! He’s a hobgoblin, and a professor. There is no way that is not against the rules.” As Jim turned the padd back to face himself to tell Bones to fuck off Spock joined the conversation. 

“Actually, Doctor McCoy, it is only against regulation if the Cadet has the Professor as a teacher.Even if this was the case Jim and I would be exempt from that regulation due to the fact that we both belong to mate-bond species. As I am confident you are aware, it is illegal within the Federation to prevent mates from fulfilling a desired bond as it can have severely damaging effects, especially for Cairns.In addition all Academy personnel know that Federation law takes precedent in every situation.” Spock hadn’t bothered to sit up during his speech, but he was looking straight into Jim’s eyes.The Cairn was looking back down at him, love painted across his face as Bones watched Jim through the camera. 

“Wait wait wait, Jim. Shit. Jim, did it happen? How long have you felt it? How did it effect the hobgoblin? How long after you met him for the first time did it start? How has it evolved? How is-”Jim cut him off.“Yeah, it happened.I felt it immediately, usual reaction.It’s incredible Bones, I know I say it is incredible to be in someone else's head, but this is something else.It’s like the line between our minds is blurring and at times I can’t tell where I end and where he begins.”Jim swept his thumb across Spock’s forehead, moving his hand to wrap around the side of his head, surprisingly, Spock leaned into the touch gently.“I’ll talk to you later, I know how telepathy fascinates you.” Jim rolled his eyes. 

“Alright kid, don’t do anything you’ll regret tomorrow.And ya’ll should probably talk to Pike.Even if this whole thing is on the up and up, I bet you still have to notify someone.” Bones’ face had softened considerably.“Yeah, yeah.I’ll go later today, it’s only like 1 o’clock. Don’t worry about it” Jim let his head fall back onto the couch, he hadn’t really felt like sharing this with Starfleet.He hadn’t wanted to have everyone on campus talking about it, after all Vulcans are rather private people. The last thing he wanted was for Spock to be uncomfortable.“I’ll see you later kid.Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jim just laughed as Bones shut off the connection.The padd quickly found itself tossed across the room onto a small coffee table as Jim slid down to lie next to Spock. 

“You do not wish me to accompany you to speak with Captain Pike” Spock remarked as Jim buried his face into the other mans side.“It’s not that I don’t want you to come, I just want to talk to him first.He has really taken care of me since I got back to Earth.I mean he was the reason that I joined Starfleet in the first place.” Jim trailed a few kisses across Spock’s shoulder, “I do want you to come, just let me talk to him alone first?” He continued to play with the area between Spock’s collar bone and shoulder with his teeth and tongue. “Of course ashayam, however I must ask you to cease your actions if you wish to continue this conversation.” Jim didn’t stop. Instead he trailed his way downward to take one of Spock's nipples in his mouth. He grazed it lightly with his teeth while he teased the other one with his fingers causing Spock to squirm and push up into Jim's touch.He then shifted is attention downward again to leave love bites over Spock's lower left side, right above his heart. 

Spock tried and failed to stop from moaning at this, unaware of how sensitive the area was. Jim grinned as he moved yet again to nuzzle through the light dusting of hair under Spock's belly button. Jim didn't need to look to know how aroused Spock was at this point. The Vulcans hands were buried in his hair and Jim could feel his arousal in the air all around them. As he was placing light kisses along Spock's sharp hip bones he silently sent messages to Spock. The click of a belt being undone and the slow slide of a zipper. Cool hands moving slowly across trembling flesh. The message was clear to Spock, Jim was asking permission to continue; but try as he might, Spock would not gather together the mental strength to return a response in the same manner. Jim's hands trailing up and down his sides as his tongue and lips pressing affection and desire into his hips was far too distracting. So instead Spock allowed his hips to push up as he let out a breathy moan. 

"Please Jim, yes” Spock was having difficulty controlling himself with the onslaught of physical and mental stimulation. Jim's mental touch seemed even more intimate than his caresses, especially as Spock had not known it was even possible to have someone so deeply and fully connected to you.As Jim undid the Vulcan’s belt and pulled down the zipper Spock flipped them over on the couch, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, squeezing him tight as affection, love, and desire made his chest hurt with their strength. It felt shockingly prefect to be so close to Jim, to hold him tight and never let go. Jim giggles a bit, having felt Spock's emotions on the matter as the Vulcan himself felt them. But Spock quickly released the man, turning his efforts instead to removing the mans pants. After both pairs had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor Spock could see all of Jim for the first time. He was beautiful. A decently sized cock nestled in short blonde curls that trailed up to his muscled but thin abdomen. All golden and perfectly toned. Jim on the other hand had his eyes trained on Spock's member, which, due to his species, was rather large. Spock dipped down kissing Jim softly while he wrapped one long fingered hand around both their cocks and began pumping. It wasn't long before both the men were thrusting into each other on the edge of orgasm; just as they peaked Jim could feel at the edge of his consciousness the bond between them swelling slightly in size. Although it was not the full bond it was clearly developing.Spock was completely overwhelmed by experiencing both his own orgasm and Jim’s in equal force and for a moment he got lost in the heat and passion of Jim’s mind again.A spontaneous mind meld of sorts, and it was completely different than anything else he had ever experienced, being driven solely by passion and emotion.As Spock became aware of reality again he slumped down, only supporting himself with his elbows as to not crush his smaller lover under his weight.His head tilted down to connect their foreheads.Jim was clearly very happy as Spock received notions of bonfires and supernovae and warmth in your heart so strong it made it hard to breathe. Spock couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on Jim’s lips, whispering against them “Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, I cherish thee as well, more than I knew was possible.”Jim couldn’t stop grinning even as he kissed Spock again and again.Between said kisses he spoke, “As much as I would like to keep lying here forever, we should probably take a shower, and then I should go see Pike.” Spock placed a kiss on Jim’s forehead.“That would be the most logical course of action.It is also necessary that I visit the Vulcan embassy as proper protocol requires a Vulcan to Declare as soon as is logical.” Jim scrambled out from under Spock to sit up, “Wait wait wait, you are Declaring, Declaring T’hy’la.Really? You’re sure? What if you are just reacting to my heightened telepathy? What if-“ Spock cut Jim off with a kiss.“Trust me Ashayam, I am positive.I have spent 8.27 hours meditating on the subject over the last week and I have come to the conclusion that our bond is indeed a T’hy’la bond.” Spock pulled Jim onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the man.“In addition it is logical to Declare now as the action will put you under the protection of the House of Surak and would cause any interference in our lives to become an interplanetary concern due to the nature of our bond and the importance of that to my people.” Jim simply nodded, his face buried in Spock’s neck.“It would also give me the right to kill anyone who harmed you without facing legal repercussions.” Jim jerked his head back in surprise. 

“Seriously? How?” Jim’s eyebrows drew together, “Any damage done to a Vulcan’s T’hy’la is considered an attack on said Vulcan and any reaction is considered an act of self defense and as such immune from legal action.The inclusion of this law in the original agreement between Vulcans and humans during the creation of the Federation was greatly debated however due to the importance of such bonds to Vulcan culture as well as the damage that harming a Vulcan’s mate can do to both the mates it was determined to be vital to lasting peace and cooperation between the two planets.It was also a main concern to Vulcan due to the possibility of xenophobic acts against people of high cultural importance to the planet and the High Council determined that T’hy’la mates could be at risk. In addition, it was already a law on Vulcan”Jim leaned back as far as he could so he could look at Spock properly, the Vulcan’s hands linked behind Jim to keep him from falling backwards. 

“That’s really fascinating, I had no idea, but also you so aren’t allowed to kill people just because they are mean to me or something.”Spock felt the edge of his lip twitch upward in a slight smile. 

“The law only applies if the mate is in danger of significant mental or physical damage.Regardless I will refrain from killing anyone unless absolutely necessary.”Jim couldn’t help but laugh, “Alright mister, no killing for you.But we both still need to get dressed.” Spock leaned forward and growled playfully, nuzzling his face into Jim’s neck and shoulder and running his fingers across the man’s sides causing him to burst into giggles. 

“Stop it stop it stop it, that’s ticklish.” Jim stumbled to his feet and backed away saying, “I’m going to start the shower, don’t come join me until you can control yourself.” Jim ducked out of the room and a moment later Spock could hear the water get turned on, but he didn’t get up. He was frozen where he sat, struck by his… humanity.A reality he had struggled with from a very young age, a reality he had never fully come to accept.He had spent his whole life pushing away his emotions, forcing them down in order to be Vulcan, but Jim challenged that in a completely new way.Spock felt at peace around his little mate, he was displaying his emotions clearly in his thoughts and his actions.Allowing himself to smile, to love, to be playful and affectionate.Something he had never given himself the freedom to do before.With Jim he could be himself and he was not confident he could offer Jim a gift as special as that.Not that he was ever going to stop trying.With that Spock stood and began to make his way to the shower, turning his thoughts to his trip to the embassy. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

43.83 minutes later Spock was standing in front of the Vulcan embassy preparing to enter.As climbed up the rusty red stone steps and through the huge classically designed doors he took the time to study the building.The embassy was reminiscent of many buildings on Vulcan that had been build long ago and the architecture strongly reminded Spock of lengthy trips to ancient cities he had taken with his father in his youth.He had only been to the embassy a few times, all soon after his move from Vulcan.One might think he frequented there often as he was the son of an ambassador, however he was not often involved in his fathers work. 

He quickly approached the main desk, there were a fair few number of people speaking with various Embassy employees at the desk however there were not enough that Spock couldn't speak to someone immediately.He was admittedly intending on getting this done quickly.The Vulcan male sitting behind the desk was the perfect picture of a stereotypical Vulcan, although rather short for a species that averages 185 cm.“I am Tavuss, how can I assist you.” Somehow his monotone speech sounded odd to Spock’s ears after having heard so much of Jim’s exuberant swinging voice.“I am S’chn T’gai Spock, I am here to Declare.” Had Spock not been Vulcan he would have never noticed the shock that flashes across Tavuss’ face.The man reached down to pick up his padd, most likely to notify the kal’i’farr ulideck that they were needed.It is rare that someone Declares, especially at an embassy on another planet where there are a limited number of Vulcans, however every embassy was required to have an official to assess the bond called a kal’i’farr ulideck. The translation to standard was ‘marker of marriage’ but it was certainly a phrase that lost a lot in translation.Mostly because humans did not have a decent word the Bond.Regardless, he was directed towards the elevators and told to go to the third floor where he would be met by someone.Sure enough, as the elevator doors opened, there was a man standing right in front of him.He was an old man, unsurprising as this profession was almost always taken up by elders who had the most experience in telepathy and different forms of bonds.“S’chn T’gai Spock correct” was all he said.When Spock nodded the affirmative the man simply turned and walked away, Spock assumed that the man wanted him to follow.He was lead into what appeared to be a meditation room, these rooms often functioned as a place for elders to instruct youth in meditation techniques and for healers to help with mental injury.There were two mediation mats on the floor facing each other and as the old Vulcan folded himself into a traditional pose on one Spock copied him on the other.“My name is Veh Neseshau, I am to assess the validity of your claim.We must begin with information regarding your mate.Will they be joining us?” Spock paused for a moment, “No, he is tending to other responsibilities.” Jim was waiting for Pike to get out of a meeting so that he could ‘have a chat with him’ in his words.“Should you need to speak with him it would be possible for you to communicate with him through me.” Veh Neseshau looked ever so slightly skeptical, most likely due to the fact that this was not possible for Vulcans to do.Even with mates, a third party could only communicate with the mate they were melding with, not the other as well.“How is that?” The old Vulcan asked.“My mate is not Vulcan,” Spock responded, “Like I he is half human, however his other half is Cairn.As they are much more telepathic than even Vulcans he has assured me he would have no trouble communicating effectively with you if we were melded. Although I think it necessary to inform you that his method of communication is… overwhelming at times.” Veh Neseshau was watching him rather intently.“Fascinating,” he said, “you, a half Vulcan, are Declaring with a mate who is not Vulcan in the slightest.”Spock was immediately reminded of the events that took place in the Vulcan Science Academy that resulted in him deciding to move to Earth and enroll in Starfleet.He sat up a little straighter.The man in front have him must have realized what he was thinking because he added, “I had not intended to offend, it was simply an observation of a unique event.” Spock was not convinced, but he did disregard his concern surrounding the other Vulcan’s ability to assess the bond he shared with Jim.“Regardless, it is vital that you inform me about your mate, and if possible, for me to speak with him.” Spock nodded, “His name is James Tiberius Kirk, his father was human, his mother Cairn.He favors her heritage heavily although he is capable of speech unlike his mother’s species.His telepathy is like nothing I have ever experienced.The power is intoxicating and the way he communicates is… beautiful.How knowledgable are you regarding Cairns?” He asked, not confident in how much needed to be explained. 

“My understanding is limited I admit.I am aware that they are a highly telepathic species that have only vestigial vocal cords.I am also aware that they rank very highly on the telepathy scale. I am not knowledgeable beyond that however”Spock nodded, considering how to share information with the most efficiency, 

“Perhaps Jim would be better able to explain.” Veh Neseshau watched as Spock’s eyes became unfocused and his pupils expanded rapidly.Reaching across the fledgling bond required significant focus but as soon as his mind touched Jim he was able to relax because when Jim began to communicate Spock no longer had to sustain the connection, Jim did that with ease.That was when his pupils blew. Jim's greeting flashed across love and a quick kiss on the cheek accompanied by a strong sense of curiosity.This communication was nothing like what Jim had induced when they had been in the apartment, Spock suspected that Jim was holding back to avoid exhausting him.Spock flashed through images of Jim’s home planet and Jim himself, the Vulcan sitting in front of him, and a sense of questioning.It took Jim a second to understand as Spock had yet to be truly _good_ at communicating anything but memories this way.Jim responded with eager excitement that made Spock’s chest tighten.As his eyes refocused on the older Vulcan he said, “Jim is quite eager to speak with you.It will most likely be easier if you and I enter a mind meld.He has never done this before with Vulcans and does not wish to exhaust either of us.” The man simply nodded, reaching out a hand to place his fingers over Spock’s meld points.He whispered under his breath “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”Rather suddenly both men were flooded by Jim, in his eagerness he came on a bit too strong but quickly realized his error and backed off sending an apology and a bit of guilt as he did.But he did quickly explain who he was and what his species was like with much more efficiency and specificity than Spock was capable of.He did also share parts of their time together, both while teaching and while at the apartment.That led to him explaining how natural bonds formed within his race and the fact that they could feel each others heartbeats.Veh Neseshau then proceeded to examine their bond more closely and with more attention to detail than Spock was expecting or entirely comfortable with.Finally, after almost an hour of being in the meld he was released.Needless to say he was grateful for that.Jim laughed at him.“I am approving for status, as per protocol I will inform your house and the Vulcan High Council.” Spock tilted his head forward as a sign of respect, “It is not necessary to inform my house, I intend to do that myself.” The Lady Amanda would not be pleased if she did not find out from her son first hand. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Jim was sitting in the Academy Administrative building on campus waiting for Pike’s secretary to let him in.The man was really quite the hard ass.It was then that Pike opened up the door and glanced around.When he spotted Jim sitting in the corner he said loudly “Jim, what are you doing over there, get in here.” As Jim stood and walked over to Pike he replayed the conversation he had with the secretary to him, along with the little detail that he had been slowly giving the secretary a headache that would probably last the rest of the day.Pike snickered as he closed the door behind Jim. 

“He’s new, unfortunately the last one was finally assigned to a ship.”The two settled into the appropriate seats on either side of Pike’s desk.“I really do hope you have something interesting to talk to me about, I have had a day of boring meetings with the admirals about funding for expansion of the deep space program.” 

Jim grinned, “You better get that funding, think of what we could find.”

Pike just laughed “Isn’t it kind of the point that we have no idea what we would find?” 

“Exactly, I better get assigned to a deep space mission when I graduate.” His mentor responded with only a roll of the eyes. 

“Are you here for an actual reason?” Jim relaxed back into his seat, “Yeah, Spock.” Pike leaned forward, his attention captured, “Professor Spock? Has there been an issue?” Jim laughed, “Actually the exact opposite, he…. he's my mate.I know I probably should have told you when I first realized but I had no idea what was going to happen cause I had never heard of Cairns and Vulcans actually being compatible and I had no idea how he would react and - ”Pike cut him off, “Jim, slow down, you are rambling.I assume he is aware and in favor of this development.” Jim couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face, “He is very in favor I assure you.It really is all that they say it is.I didn't used to believe it ya know, and I certainly never thought it would actually happen to me.It’s pretty rare.But it did and it’s incredible Chris.”Pike smiled softly at the wonder shining in Jim’s eyes. 

“I’ll take this as your official notification, but it through the appropriate channels.Lucky you are Cairn though cause now no one can throw a tantrum about it.”Jim leaned forward resting his elbows on the edge of the desk between the two men. 

“Did you know under Federation and Vulcan law Spock can kill anyone that does me any significant harm without having to face consequences.” The older man sighed, “Yes Jim, I did know that, but he better not or else he will be in trouble with me personally.”Jim stood grinning, “I’ll keep that Vulcan violence in check, anyway I should get going, Spock just got out of the Vulcan Embassy.I’m going to go meet him.” Jim opened the door, halfway out when Pike said, “Wait, why did he have to go to the embassy?” Jim popped his head back in, “Oh he just went to Declare.” And with that disappeared behind the quickly closing door.Pike slumped back in his chair, all this was a tad surprising.But at least Jim would be happy, he deserved that after everything that had happened. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Jim ran up next to his Vulcan, brushing his hand against the other man’s.“Good afternoon Jim, I trust that the meeting with Admiral Pike was successful.”Jim grinned bumping their shoulders together lightly, “You know that it went well, wanna grab a bite to eat? I think there is a vegan place around the block.” Spock tilted his head slightly towards Jim.“There is indeed a vegan establishment located 0.48 kilometers away from our present location.I would not object to going there.” 


End file.
